


Someday

by orphan_account



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shindo said he would tell Touya the truth someday. Touya wants "someday" to hurry up already. Fairly ridiculous little slash story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

"Maybe I'll tell you someday," Touya remembers, and it makes him so angry he crushes his hands into fists and flushes pink just under his cheekbones. He thinks about it constantly—it sneaks up on him at the worst times. During games, the thought once caused him to slam a black stone down so hard in fury that it broke in half and sliced his finger open. The game had to be paused to get it cleaned and bandaged, and his rhythm was completely thrown off.

Touya's never been a patient person. Well, no, that's not true. He is patient because he's had to be. He's had to learn to accept "When you're ready" as the answer to "Father, when can we play with no handicap?" He's learned to sit and wait for complicated strategies to play out on the board, calmly putting nerves aside and trying to read ahead as far as possible.

But he has never, never been patient about Shindo, not even waiting for Shindo to catch up to him, which is supposed to be something he dreads. He vaguely remembers the time in the Kaio go club spent waiting to play Shindo as some of the worst weeks of his life. By the end his nails were bitten to the quick, he was half a second from asking Ogata to share a cigarette and his alleged patience was completely shot. He can't ever stand waiting for anything when it comes to his rival; it's not at all like Go.

It's been years since Shindo said it, one or two of them at least. If "someday" isn't going to come, Touya's going to make it.

He leaves the first note taped to the door of Shindo's apartment. He gets up embarrassingly early for it so that Shindo will find the note when he leaves his apartment in the morning. On the way home he has a minor panic attack trying to remember if Shindo has a game today, because maybe if he doesn't he'll just spend the day holed up in his apartment making a fort out of ramen or something—what does Shindo do when he's not playing Go? But he does have a game, Touya remembers from when he checked it earlier in the week.

The note reads:

_Shindo—  
Is Sai an extraterrestrial energy being?!!?!  
—TOUYA AKIRA 4-DAN_

He sees Shindo later when he's coming out of his own game that day, a dan match. Shindo grins and pulls a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket.

"Sorry, no," Shindo says, and then, infuriatingly, walks away. Not a single word about Touya's brilliant win, as if he hadn't even noticed (he noticed, right? He was _watching_, right?).

Touya folds the next note into a small square and places it inside Shindo's go-ke before Shindo gets to the salon.

"No need to nigiri, you be black," Touya says, and gets to watch Shindo's face as he finds the note. He seems surprised but pleased. Touya is feeling a bit strange about the look on his face, actually, but then Shindo reads the note and he looks like he's trying not to laugh.

_Shindo—  
You had a secret earpiece, right? And video-camera contact lenses! When you beat me that first time? And Sai was watching and telling you where to go!  
—TOUYA AKIRA 4-DAN_

"Um," Shindo says, his voice thick with choked back mirth.

"Shut up! We're playing Go right now!" Touya yells, picking up a black stone and placing it for Shindo before he can say any more.

Shindo flashes him an annoyed look then and moves it, so everything's back to normal.

The next note requires a bribe, but only a very tiny one. Everyone likes Touya, after all. Shindo gets the slip of paper in the folder with his newly-scheduled matches.

_Shindo—  
It's the fan, isn't it? The fan is Sai. That's why you've gotten so much stronger since you started carrying it around! The fan is actually alive!  
—TOUYA AKIRA 4-DAN_

He finds Shindo in the observation room after his next dan match, which he wins. Shindo spends twenty minutes telling him why his fifth move was completely wrong before saying, "Oh, and you're still wrong about Sai, by the way. It was a nice try, though."

Touya is so angry he can't even point out that he is a few matches away from becoming a 5-dan, and shouldn't Shindo be worried? Shindo's still 3-dan, after all, and he will never ever catch up. Which is a good thing. Right.

The fourth note he gives to Waya with strict instructions and another bribe. Waya goes over to eat dinner with Shindo, and when Shindo puts on his pajama shirt that night, a piece of paper flutters out.

_Shindo—  
Look, if you really have multiple personality disorder (these days more properly called disassociative identity disorder), you should get some help.  
—TOUYA AKIRA 4-DAN_

He meets Shindo the next day for lunch and Go. Halfway through a bowl of ramen, Shindo sighs happily and says, "Isn't it nice to have one's health? Both physically and mentally!"

Touya fumes and impales a piece of sushi with a chopstick, pretending it's Shindo's head.

For the fifth note, he breaks into Shindo's apartment. It's not really hard. He just has to carry a ladder over to that part of town. Shindo doesn't lock his bedroom window.

He planned to leave the note on Shindo's pillow, but he decides suddenly that it would be better to just leave it on his stupid face. Maybe it'll smother him.

But then he's looking at Shindo's face while he's sleeping. Shindo is all tangled up in the sheets—probably his sleeping is as messy as his Go, Touya thinks. One hand is by his head, curled around the edge of a blanket, his fingers brushing against his face. His mouth is partly open and, beneath the sheets, Touya can see his chest rise and fall. His hair is falling into his eyes and casting sharp shadows across his moonlit cheeks.

Touya leaves the note on his pillow.

_Shindo—  
Sai is a GNOME, right? He lives in your pocket and you have worked out a secret tapping code for him to communicate to you which hands to play. Just admit it!  
—TOUYA AKIRA 4-DAN (SO FAR)  
P.S. You should lock your windows at night! Who knows who might come in otherwise? Maybe deranged people!_

Shindo doesn't even pretend the day after that. He simply marches up to Touya at the institute.

"Deranged people have already come in my window at night," he growls, brandishing the note.

"And after that, you didn't start locking it?" Touya says, aghast.

Shindo simply yells "GNOMES AREN'T REAL" and storms off. He seems angry, for some incomprehensible reason.

After that, Touya thinks he should probably cool it with the notes for a bit. He wins another dan match and Shindo simply flashes him a thumbs-up on his way out of the observation room, the bastard.

When he and Shindo meet at Touya's that night to play (after Touya gains his first loss), Touya is determined to crush him. He rolls the sleeves of his argyle sweater up to his elbows.

Shindo stares at his wrists for the whole game, and loses.

Interesting, Touya thinks.

He points out to Shindo where he's gone wrong, but Shindo simply blows his bangs out of his face and looks off to the side.

"Are you listening?" Touya demands.

"I know all of this," Shindo says.

"Well, if you know it, why didn't you play it this way?" Touya asks plaintively. Shindo simply shrugs.

The next day Touya wins his dan match. It's his last one.

He doesn't see Shindo at all. Shouldn't Shindo be here yelling? Shouldn't he be vowing to catch up before the year is over? Doesn't he care?

Touya considers writing him a note and signing it "TOUYA AKIRA 5-DAN", but Shindo might actually never speak to him again, a prospect that is even more terrifying than Shindo not watching his match.

That night when they meet again for practice, at Shindo's this time, Touya wears a sleeveless coral argyle sweatervest with nothing underneath.

The whole game long he catches Shindo sneaking glimpses of his narrow shoulders and pale arms. Shindo's eyes trace the veins running down Touya's forearms so many times that Touya thinks he might actually be trying to draw blood. And he plays badly. Even with what is now a 2-dan difference between them, Touya shouldn't ever be able to beat him this easily.

Finally, at the beginning of yose—by which point Shindo really should have resigned already—Touya says, "Shindo, what is it?"

"What?" Shindo says, sounding distracted. Touya could swear he's looking at his neck. What, is he a vampire now? _Did Sai turn him into a_—no, no, stay focused.

"You just gave me this entire half of the board," Touya says, frowning. "What are you thinking about?"

Maybe it's that he's upset because Touya pulled so far ahead!

Shindo swallows hard, and Touya watches his throat move.

No. There was a reason he wore the sleeveless argyle sweatervest today, and it seems to have been the right choice.

"Um, just," Shindo says. "It's nothing. I'm—god, Touya, that _vest_."

Something in Touya stirs.

"What about it?" he says, studying Shindo's face. Shindo looks confused and nervous and mesmerized all at once.

"It's—well—I've just never seen... you in argyle before," Shindo trails off weakly. Now he is definitely staring at Touya's neck, or at least at the curve of skin shown off by the vest's ribbed neck.

"Shindo," Touya says in a low voice.

Shindo's eyes fly up to meet his.

"Please don't hold back," Touya says. It could be perfectly innocent, he thinks. He's said it in the context of Go before. Although nothing about Shindo is as straightforward as a game of Go.

Shindo's mouth drops open a fraction of an inch. He shuts it and swallows again. Then he's on his hands and knees, moving around the goban towards Touya. Touya is feeling flushed the same way he does when Shindo makes him angry, and then Shindo's mouth is hot and slow on his. Shindo's tongue slides against Touya's and Touya grasps Shindo's shoulders for dear life. Shindo stumbles and falls on top of Touya, and the kiss breaks but they fit together so _well_. Shindo's thigh is between his legs and Shindo's chin is on his shoulder and Shindo's breath is against his neck.

Touya presses upward against him and Shindo hisses, a sharp, short sound. Shindo's mouth finds his again and Shindo is pushing and biting, and Touya thinks, _I told him not to hold back_ and feels dizzy. He meets Shindo's rough kiss with equal intensity, lifting his chin and gripping the back of Shindo's neck.

Shindo's hand is suddenly under his vest, lying flat on his stomach. Shindo breaks the kiss to say "I've wanted this forever" in a rough voice and his flat hand becomes one finger tracing down the middle of Touya's abdomen. Touya lets out a soft whine and Shindo unbuttons his trousers with one hand. Touya shoves them down urgently, kicks them off, anything. Shindo's hand slips beneath his lavender boxers and Touya's eyes squeeze shut because he can't handle seeing anymore, not when touch has become the only sense that matters. Shindo grips him and Touya breathes out harshly and clings to Shindo's hips.

Shindo's mouth presses open against Touya's jawline as he strokes, and it's too good. Touya is on the verge of coming when Shindo stops and withdraws his hand.

Touya opens his eyes, confused, and sees Shindo lowering himself down. Callused fingers touch his sides and then Shindo pulls down his boxers, and his mouth is hovering right over Touya's erection.

"Say it," Shindo murmurs, and Touya, halfway through closing his eyes again, is taken aback.

Shindo opens his mouth and breathes hot and damp onto him. Touya groans helplessly.

"Say I'm better than you at Go," Shindo says, looking up into Touya's eyes.

He does care, Touya thinks, and as with all things Shindo, it is at the worst possible time.

"You're better, you're much, much better," he says. "Please, Shindo..."

"Say..." Shindo flicks his tongue over the head. "Say I'm as good as any 6-dan."

"Better," Touya pleads, burying his hands in Shindo's half-bleached hair.

"Good," Shindo says softly and takes Touya into his mouth, licking expertly. Touya comes almost immediately, his hips jerking upward into Shindo's mouth.

Shindo wipes his mouth and crawls back up next to Touya. Touya feels completely melted into the floor but he reaches for Shindo anyway, pulling down his baggy shorts. Shindo guides his hand and Touya tries to make it work the way Shindo did, light and then hard. It doesn't take long for Shindo to finish and collapse breathlessly at Touya's side, one arm reaching across his chest.

Touya can't speak. He can't do anything for a while except lie there and breathe against Shindo.

Finally, when he's somewhat regained his sense, he says, "Now will you tell me who Sai is?"

Shindo's eyes snap open. He pushes himself up to a sitting position.

"Touya," he says, his eyes frozen wide. "Tell me you didn't just seduce me so I would talk to you about Sai."

"My actions had a dual purpose," Touya says carefully. "Like that hand I pointed out to you a few days ago, it is always best to choose the method that satisfies as many of your desired goals as possible."

"Touya!" Shindo cries. "I can't believe you!"

Touya smiles expectantly.

Shindo frowns at him for another couple of moments before flopping down next to him again, seeming defeated. He says, "Sai was the ghost of the Go instructor to the emperor in the Heian Era. He followed me around for two years."

"Shindo," Touya says. "I'm not a complete imbecile. I want the truth, and I won't give up."

"Well, then," Shindo says, grinning. "I guess you'll just have to keep seducing me until I tell you."

"I guess I'll have to," Touya agrees, and why does Shindo look so happy about that?

 


End file.
